


Bestfriend

by heythereshipfreak



Category: Marvel Cinematic Universe, Stony Man Series - Various Authors, The Avengers (Marvel Movies), Winterfalcon - Fandom
Genre: Community: Multiverse Stony, M/M, WinterFalcon - Freeform
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-01-11
Updated: 2019-01-11
Packaged: 2019-10-08 04:24:46
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 3
Words: 3,101
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17379500
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/heythereshipfreak/pseuds/heythereshipfreak
Summary: Sam was Steve’s bestfriend, his bestfriend through highschool and college.Bucky was Tony’s bestfriend through highschool and stayed as his bestfriend even while serving military.What will happen when both possessive bestfriends finally meet?





	1. James and Tony

**Author's Note:**

> It was a 3am thought. Enjoy.

“Antony, you know i would walked to the end of earth for you right?” Bucky said into his phone, “ of course I’m honoured to be your best man, my fucking annoying gay ass bestfriend that i fucking loved is finally tying the knots, I wouldn’t say no babe” bucky sigh into the phone, he was grinning ear to ear, tony was his bestfriend, and only close friend that he loved, he was his first guy crush too in highschool, they did tried dating, but it lasted barely a month and both decided being friends was better. Tony was his pillar of strength in highschool, he was too Tony’s strength when both Tony’s parents died in the car crash, he stayed with Tony for months, watching how Tony kept slipping in depression and started on drugs and drinking problems, it broke bucky’s heart to see tony like that, for the love of god, he was the one who threw tony to rehab, threatening to break of their friendship if he doesn’t get back on his feet, SI needed him, fuck, bucky needed him too. Bucky loves for tony was just overwhelming.  
When bucky heard bout Steve, he was protective of Tony, not because he loved Tony but because of all the exes he had in highschool and college, they were either after his money, his fame or just want to fuck things up for him, bucky been at the receiving end for far too long, he seen how tony cried for them, or even came back to his apartment 2am, drunk and bruised, he did have to rush to the emergency department at midnight , because tony had “a fall”, yeah as if he didn’t know the strength of his ex. Tony always brought his ex over to meet bucky, for approval sake. And bucky always dislike all of them, but Steve he was different, but also the same, tall, blond, blue eyes, buffed up.  
He looks like he could break Tony in half with his bare hands, but no, he was gentle with tony, always looking shy when tony showed affection, this big guy was a renowned artist, his art was almost in every art gallery, he would always say please and thankyou and even offered to go for a run with bucky, he was a gym freak like bucky, that was a plus point, and he could cook. He would always cook when he’s at Tony’s apartment, and what was important is that, he made tony happy. Bucky could live with that.

Flash forward to now tony being 28, on the phone with bucky, gushing bout how much he loves steve, and stressing bout the wedding preparations. They wanted to just tied the not during the 4th of july weekend, steve’s birthday. That’s like barely a month left, tony promised to fly bucky back to new york for their wedding, which tony booked a part of central park, bucky was in seattle, trying to get better, he was discharged from military bout a year ago, lost his left arm in afghanistan, that broke Tony’s heart, tony personally flew to afghanistan to bring bucky back, bucky was depressed and suicidal , he felt like he wasn’t good enough for anyone, even tony, he hid himself from the world, he stayed in his apartment in new york for weeks, until tony came, with a new prosthetic arm, a SI technology, bucky was always the nerd for any new tech, he was shocked and happy when tony gifted him the new arm, “that’s what bestfriends do right, you were there when i lost my parents and nearly lost myself, you stopped your plans for military, just to save me, now I’m here for you babe, you’re my everything, my strength, my happiness, my bestfriend “ tony said while fixing the arm on bucky left shoulder, “ most importantly you’re my first love, how could i live without you in my life” tony gave him a slow kiss on his forehead. He couldn’t lose tony, he was selfish, he didn’t think bout Tony’s feeling. He wanted to live again, for Tony.

“Alright honey, flight is booked on the 1st july, so you can spend time for the bachelor party or we could grab a drink at the usual bar and spend the night with out sappy love life” tony joked over the phone, “and i have to get you laid after the wedding cos honey when was the last time your asshole was stretched” tony said, that made bucky laughed. “ I’ll see you soon to my groom, let’s fuck things up one last time before you are Mr Stark-Rogers” just like that bucky hunged up the call. Bucky couldn’t stop smiling, he was happy for tony, he really was.


	2. Sam and steve

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Now it’s sam and stevie turn....

“Whattttt? You mean after 6 years of pinning that stupid stark, he finally popped the question?” Sam chuckled, “i really though the lover boy would pop it while having sex!” Sam continued. “Sammyyyy come on!” It was steve turn to chuckle, “ i wanted to pop it first but he decided to do it over dinner at our favourite restaurant on our anniversary “ steve continued, “ and you’re my bestfriend, i want you to be my bestman okayyyy “. Sam just sighed back, is not he doesn’t want to steve’s bestman, he wanted to so badly. “Alright i be there, time and place my boy,” sam asked, “4th of july, central park New York, And I’ve already ordered your suit, no backing out!” Steve said, “ I wouldn’t miss it for the world bro” sam said before hanging up the call.  
Steve was his bestfriend, his ride or die partner through highschool and college. Sam was like steve’s brotherly figure, always there when he had a bruised eye or split lips, tending his wound while calling him stupid 24/7, but steve was his stupid. He wouldn’t trade anything for him, even those nights he came to Sam’s apartment, with a broken rib or a sprained arm cos steve dad was a drunken mess and decided to beat steve up for always wanting to protect his mum, steve was broken in many places when his mum died, steve dad was too drunk one night and decided to hit his mum with an empty bottle, and steve fought back, he broke his dad face, his hand was bloody, it was either because he punched the asshole face or because of the broken bottles. His dad was discharged from the military because he was badly injured in one of his mission, and he become a drunk stupor, never once home sober.  
Sam was there when steve called at midnight, saying he was at the emergency department with his mum, just as sam arrived through the door, he heard the dr said, Steve’s mum couldn’t make it, she was losing to much blood, she was broken in every single way that could break. Sam could only hold onto steve body, cradling him close, telling him he will always be here. And he stayed with his promise, steve moved in with him in his apartment, they work together at some coffee place, just to get through college, to pay rent. They were always together.

When sam had to leave for the airforce, it broke Steve’s heart but he knows sam loves the air force, so when he send sam off, he cried but they promised to write everyday. Then steve started dating Tony, one of the co owner of the gallery he worked for, steve always talked bout tony, he wrote bout it constantly. Sam never complained bout it, he was happy, at least someone is taking care of his stupid friend. One day sam was send back home, on unofficial leave, his flight partner was killed on a mission and it broke him, he was suicidal, he was depressed, he was only 24. And he couldn’t think what to do, he still wanted to be in airforce but his mind was empty. It was 10am in a cold morning in new york, he stood infront of his shared apartment with steve, not wanting to knock, he just stood there, as if on que, tony open the door to leave after a night we steve,   
“Hey you’re sam right? Are you okay?” Tony asked with a concerned looked on his face, “ honey! Sam is back, i think he needs you right now!!” Tony shouted into the apartment, he held his hands out to carry Sam’s bags, sam was like a zombie, he had no signs of life in his eyes, he just walked slowly into the apartment, only to be hugged by steve, “everything will be okay, you have me sweetheart” steve whispered in his ears, he didn’t know what happened but he knew steve knew sam needed him right now, he dragged sam to the sofa and cradle him, sam starts to sob and blame himself for the shit that happen, tony went to made tea and ordered some take outs, he cancel his plans for the day, to be there for Steve’s bestfriend. He spend the whole day there, coaxing both of them, tony send food the whole week to their apartment, tony help sam get a counsellor, he and steve tried their very best for sam, sam really had a strong mind, cos after a month, he was better, that’s when he really get to know tony, the kind hearted, the ever loving tony, not the one he read in the news or google, the snobish playboy.   
He was thankful for this guy, thankful cos this guy is willing to love his dummy friend.

Back to the present day, sam was walking to the office to apply for leave for the wedding, he can’t wait to meet both of them again, it has been awhile. He really missed them.


	3. Bucky and sam

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> They finally met...

1st july  
Bucky’s flight finally landed, as he was getting his baggae on the conveyor belt, he bumped into a dark skinned man, spilling that man’s drink on his clean white shirt, “ OMG I’m so sorry, I didn’t see where i was going!” Bucky apologized while wiping down the shirt, bad move bucks, cos it got worst. Sam just swat his arm away, “ my new shirt” sam cried “ just let it be, its not our fault, I didn’t see where i was going, it’s okay” sam replied, he just grab his bag and walk off to the nearest toilet. Bucky just stood there, that was the most beautiful man he ever saw and that bubble butt, damn, bucky would hit that, he was already drooling, he jus walked off to meet tony, and on que tony was already there, holding up a sign, “ Bucky Bear”, bucky just smile at the sign, and he went for a hug, he held tony close to him, breathing in his usual scent, a scent bucky called home.  
“You’re alone sweetheart?” Bucky asked finally after letting the shorter man go, “ no shit Sherlock, I’m here for you honey bear” tony replied with a grin. Bucky was happy to meet tony alone, so they could spend some alone time before meeting his fiancée. “Lead me to my carriage, my trusted driver!” Bucky chuckled, “let’s go my prince charming!” Tony replied.

Sam didn’t like it when people pick him up from the airport, he rather just go straight to his apartment, he was busy cleaning his now coffee stained shirt, thinking bout that steel blue eyes guy just now, he had the most beautiful pinkish lips he ever seen, his lip bite was to die for, he couldn’t stop thinking bout that beautiful guy, he still remembers how the guy smells like, a mixture of coffee and manly cologne, must be Boss Hugo, sam didn’t blame him, he was busy checking the guy out to even concentrate on walking, that guy was wearing leather jacket and denim jeans, a black tee tucked in his jeans, damn that guy has a nice ass, he wished he could asked for his number.   
His phone rang on the counter, “sup stevie, just arrived!” He answered, “ are you still at the airport? I could ask tony to pick you up, he’s there actually picking up his friend.” Steve said, “nahhhh I’m alright homie, I’ll just take the taxi back to your place alright?” Sam asked while still busy cleaning his shirt. “ you sure you’re alright babe? I could personally pick you up?” Steve tried again. “ I’m alright, just see you at home okay,” sam replied before hanging up. He didn’t want to meet tony with a stained shirt , it wasn’t really professional right.

For the next few days, both party was busy with their own bachelor parties, never once bumped into each other, when ever bucky and tony came over, its either sam was at the gym, the store or just in his room asleep. Same goes when sam and steve was over, bucky would always be at the park, the store or just nowhere, he loves to go missing half the time.

Then comes the wedding day, as the grooms were getting ready, the best man was already prepared walking down the aisle, preparing themselves at the alter, sam was the first to walk down the aisle, smiling and being proud for his bestfriend, then steve walked down the aisle, looking stunning in a navy blue suit, looking smart with his hair combed back. Next bucky and tony walked down together, sam couldn’t take his eyes of bucky, he had cut his hair and styled it back in a small sleek man bun, he looks stunning, sam just wanted to have bucky there and then, the same way sam noticed bucky, bucky had also noticed sam, the chocolate skin tone man, wearing a black suit, sam was smilling from ear to ear, his eyes lights up, you can see a little bit of lust in there. Bucky couldn’t even process the vows between the grooms, all he heard was, “Will you Anthony Edward Stark, take Steven Grant Rogers as your lawful wedded husband? I do. Will you Steven Grant Rogers, take Tony Edward Stark as your lawful wedded husband? I do. Now I pronounce you both Mr Stark-Rogers, you may kiss your groom!” As the pastor said, there were cheering when the groom finally kissed, bucky had tears in his eyes, sam was slapping Steve’s back, they were happy.

Bucky was busy handling tony, helping him get into his next suit for their dinner party that night, “so is that sam? Steve bestfriend?” Bucky asked randomly, “ um yeah, his bestfriend from highschool till college, he’s single by the way, and really gay like you,” tony replied with a wink, bucky just laughed in response. Sam, hmmm just maybe tonight.

Sam in the other room, “ so is that bucky? Tony gay friend?” Sam tried while helping steve with his suit, “ yeah his bestfriend, he’s gay as hell, you seem interested huh? He has a nice ass though “ steve replied with a smirk, “ hey your have a husband now, and yes his ass seems nice!” Sam slapped steve shoulders, “ you want me to get his number for you? Cos i can babe” steve tried. “Nahhh i know my ways, everyone will always like a little chocolate in them” sam teased, “yummy!” Steve replied while licking his lips.

“Hey there stranger?” Sam said as he stood by the bar, checking bucky out, bucky looked fine wearing a button up green shirt, wasn’t his choice though, tony made him wear it, it brings out his blue eyes, tony said. “Hey, sam right?” Bucky eyes lights up and he was grinning, “ yeah I’m sam but you can call me yours tonight” sam winked, bucky just let a small chuckle, it was either the drink or the navy shirt that sam was wearing, that made bucky hard, “ james but you can call me bucky” Bucky replied while holding his hand out, bad move cos he was tipsy, and also some random dude bumped into him, and he spilled his drink onto Sam’s shirt, here we go again, bucky kept apologising, “We should stop meeting this way, I’m not sure if i brought extra clothes tonight” sam chuckled while cleaning his shirt, “i have a spare one in my room, we could uhhh got to my room and change or something?” Bucky replied, he felt bad. “What you waiting handsome? Let’s go, it’s getting a little bit chilly right now” sam said while tugging bucky’s arm.  
At they arrived to bucky’s room, sam went straight to the toilet to clean his shirt while bucky search for the spare shirt, “here! Found it!” Bucky shouted from the bedroom, sam came out of the toilet, in just his pants and a towel wiping his body, bucky was already drooling, god literally sculpted Sam’s body, and bucky eyes traveled to Sam’s naval area, he had a well defined v line, bucky was getting harder by the minute, “like what you see?” Sam joked with a wink. “ i would do anything to get in that pants right now “ bucky thought out loud. Next thing he knew, sam was already taking huge steps and already inches infront of his face, “then do it.” Sam replied with a smirk. All bucky knew, his lips were already on to sam and they were kissing and grabbing at each other, bucky moan when sam grabs his ass, sam pushed bucky on the the bed, and starts to strip bucky, tugging at his shirt, once it was off, he saw bucky’s left arm, he stopped and stare, bucky suddenly felt insecure, he tried pulling his shirt back, but sam growl, “you’re so fucking beautiful!” Sam whispered, that made bucky felt better, and he finally kissed sam back.  
Bucky phone rang, it was tony.   
“Hey where are you? Are you okay, cant seem to find you anywhere,” tony said, he could hear the concerned in his voice, “ I’m just tired, decided to get some rest” bucky replied breathless, “ you sure honey? I could come up” tony replied. “Tony as much as i love you and steve, I’m balls deep in your bestfriend, so continue tomorrow alright!” Sam shouted back, “ OMG steve they finally banging!!” Tony said before ending the call, both sam and bucky could only laughed and continued with what they were doing.

Bucky woke up next morning, sore as hell, he woke up with a smile, he turned, and he was blessed, sam was there.  
“Morning Sergeant Barnes” sam said while giving bucky a kissed on his cheeks,  
“ Morning Colonel Wilson” bucky replied.  
Bucky was definitely blessed at this point.


End file.
